


enmity

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Drabble, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, fighting to fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Things always seem to escalate with Smoker.Prompt #18: hate sex.
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	enmity

It wasn't the first time Law ended a fight with a dick up his ass, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Smoker was just… _like that._ He got all pent up when Law taunted him, and more often than not they ended up with their pants down. While Law had much more self control, he also had some conflicting feelings regarding Smoker, and didn't he mind a good fuck— even with such a brute of a marine.

Though, it was strange how these encounters worked. Law would never be foolish enough to turn his back on an enemy, especially not in the middle of a fight. And yet, he'd let Smoker manhandle him and pin him to the wall while they fucked. He supposed if it came down to it, either of them could escape— they both still had their powers, after all, since Smoker never went so far as to grab his jitte during sex.

The thing is, Smoker _could_ overpower and hurt Law if he wanted. But Law trustedhim not to. He trusted this man, his _enemy,_ who was bigger and physically stronger than him, not to cause him any real harm.

It made him sick.


End file.
